


A cliff hanger (Breakdown X reader)

by Angel66



Category: Transformers: Prime
Genre: F/M, Macro/Micro, Reader-Insert, Vore, oral-vore, soft-vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-05
Updated: 2020-11-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:54:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 961
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27403861
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel66/pseuds/Angel66
Summary: If you don't like vore please don't read. This was requested on Wattpad so I figured I'd put it here too
Relationships: Breakdown (Transformers)/You
Comments: 2
Kudos: 15





	A cliff hanger (Breakdown X reader)

You looked down at Breakdown from your position on the mech's shoulder plates.

"So, Soundwave decoded the coordinates to some relic that's out here?"

"Yep." Was his simple reply. This particular mission happened to be just south of Lewistown Montana up in the Snowy Mountains.

You were glad he warned you to dress warmly before you both departed via bridge but even that didn't keep out all of the cold. Breakdown stared down at the device in his servos frowning as it beeped every few seconds.

"Huh? that's weird..."

"What is?" You asked peering down at the screen of the scanner. "I'm getting a signal just right now it's all over the place. If I step back it'll say continue this was but when I do that it starts spinning."

"Is this common?"

"No. It's never happened before..."

"We could just keep going this way and ignore it... Maybe it will fix itself?" He nodded though neither of you were sure at this point. Half an hour went by and still not much luck, you'd both found yourself near a large drop.

Breakdown may survive the fall, but you, however, certainly would not... The cold was beginning to seep through your clothes. Even shivering you couldn't shake the feeling that something was about to happen. Not finding anything new out of the malfunctioning device that you silently cursed Knockout for, you glanced at the mountain. It felt like you had swallowed a rock as a weight nestled in your gut.

"Breakdown, We need to get out of here!" The mech turned and looked up to where you were looking and his expression fell as his optics caught sight of the tumbling avalanche quickly tumbling and rushing down the slope.

There was nowhere for either of you to go as you'd surely be caught in it eitherway. "Y/N hold on tight and don't let go." The mech ordered. Though confused you proceeded to grip on his shoulder plate and somewhat brace yourself between it and his neck cords.

He dropped the scanner and gripped the ledge ducking down and gripping onto the cliffside tightly with both his servo's and pedes. Instinctively you tucked your head down as the sound of several tons of snow roared past the two of you and down to the ground far below.

Breakdown had his optics shut as he waited for it to end.

And end it did as the world around you stilled to a quiet. The mech went to shift when you abruptly yelled.

"Breakdown Don't Move!" Puzzled he furrowed his ridges at you when you pointed up worriedly. The cliffside was cracking.

"If that let's go both of us are going to fall and unlike you mechs I won't survive that if you land wrong. You need both your servos to hold us up meaning that you can't com the warship for help. On top of that I wouldn't be able to hold on from the force of gravity that would pull you due to our weight and size differences. The air pressure would rip me away from you like a bandaid."

"We'll there's no where you can go Y/N." He growled to himself. You pressed you lips together looking at his dermas.

"Well, there is one place where I'd be safe..."

The blue mech looked at you, his flaxen, amber optics widening.   
"You can't mean that Y/N. Surely not! You don't know what could happen."

"Yes I do know and I'll be safe there, trust me Knockout did it to me once a few months back. I'll be fine." The mech was about to respond when you cut him off. "No time for an explanation we've wasted enough time." It was clear to you that

Breakdown was still unsure however you both knew there wasn't much of an alternative.

"Okay..." He turned to completely face you and opened his intake. You paused for a moment before proceeding to grab onto his glossa. Using his lower denta and derma as a step to push yourself up further in.

Once you were far enough in you felt Breakdown close his dermas encasing you in darkness save for a small peak of light. His glossa pressed you against the palate of his intake as you felt his head tilt back...he swallowed as gently as possible and you slipped down his throat.

Breakdown felt you fall gently into his tank as he then turned his attention back to his current situation that lead to this action. The rock was seeming to be deciding between holding and letting go, like the final thread of a string ready to snap.

Finding no other options of getting himself out the mech let go allowing himself to fall some distance before latching back onto the rock face around half way down. Digging his digits into the solid earth to slow his decent and landing on his pedes steadily at the bottom.

Breakdown found the scanner sticking out of some of the snow. A rock must've hit it on the way down because only half of it was still intact. The Con placed his free servo against the area where his tank would be.

"Are you okay in there Y/N?"

"Yeah, a little shaken but better off than I would've been otherwise..." He nodded not that you could see and started walking.

"I'll com the ship for a bridge and get someone else to do this job. I'm done with this scrap already." You hummed.

"Agreed." Hopefully Knockout had better luck on his assignment compared to the two of you so you didn't have to listen to the cherry medic complain for the next three days.

Then again, trouble always found its way to his scarlet paint...


End file.
